Inflammation often is a bodily response to infection or injury in which cells involved in detoxification and repair are mobilized to the compromised site by inflammatory mediators. Such infection or injury can be a result of acute or chronic disease, disorders, conditions or trauma, or of environmental conditions or aging. Examples include diseases, disorders, syndromes, conditions and injuries of the cardiovascular, digestive, integumentary, muscular, nervous, reproductive, respiratory and urinary systems, as well as, diseases, disorders, syndromes, conditions and injuries of tissue and cartilage such as atherosclerosis, irritable bowel syndrome, psoriasis, tendonitis, Alzheimer's disease and vascular dementia, multiple sclerosis, diabetes, endometriosis, asthma and kidney failure. Treatment of inflammatory diseases or disorders with traditional anti-inflammatory drugs, e.g., corticosteroids and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (“NSAIDS”) can cause multiple side effects, e.g., appetite and weight gain, excess sweating, high blood pressure, nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, etc.